


Body Shots for Beginners

by WongDude



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol use, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WongDude/pseuds/WongDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie do body shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> So...Obviously there's alcohol use and some of the stuff that comes with it...Just sayin'

It’s almost a new semester when Troy shows up in Greendale, CO after someone saved him and LeVar Burton from those pirates (Troy thought it was awesome that the guy wanted to only be known as Star-Lord). “Oh man,” Troy sighs engulfed by the Save Greendale Committee, “You have no idea how much I missed you guys!”

 

“We’re just glad you’re safe,” Annie replies silencing Britta’s smile, “Did you even thank that Star-Lord guy? He looks like he could’ve been in a movie!”

 

“Oh c’mon, Annie!” Britta interjects, “Knock it off! I’m sure Troy doesn’t want to talk about his rescuer that he didn’t find attractive!” Troy stares at both of them, and doesn’t say a word.

 

“Hmm,” Abed sighs, “Interesting.”

 

“Well, Troy,” Frankie sticks out her hand, “It’s nice to finally meet the steel-drum legend!”

 

“I, uh,” Troy shakes her hand, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Jeff comes around and leads Troy away from the group, “He wasn’t more attractive than me, right?”

 

“Don’t worry Jeff,” Troy smirks, “He’s only one more really on your Zoolander scale above Chris Pratt.”

 

“Damn you, Chris Pratt,” Jeff clenches his fists, “Digital muscled...you know what, no. I’m glad you’re okay, Troy.”

 

“Thanks Jeff,” Troy holds out his fist. Jeff taps it with his own, and they saunter back to the group. “Guys, we should throw a party at my house!”

 

“You have a house?” Elroy questions, pulling his glasses off.

 

“Well, yeah,” Troy replies, “I got it from our friend Pierce-”

 

“He died,” Abed interjects, “Or we at least think he died. We aren’t entirely sure yet.”

 

“Oh,” Frankie shrugs, “Interesting…”

 

"Tonight," Troy looks at each of them, "8PM. Don't be late!"

 

▲▲▲

 

“Abed,” Annie questions, “How come we never drank in the apartment?”

 

“Annie, we did have that party,” Abed replies, “That Britta threw last year...”

 

“I apologized, ok?” Britta interjected, “I did it because Annie wouldn’t let me have fun!”

 

“Britta!” Annie whined, “Okay, look...I have a confession to make…”

 

“You don’t drink because you think you’ll whine about Jeff,” Abed says pointedly.

 

“ABED!” Annie shrieks, “Ixnay onway ethay Effjay ingthay!”

 

“What?” Abed confusingly replies, “I don’t speak pig latin.” shrugging, Abed leaves the two and walks into his room, presumably to enter his dreamatorium (Annie only guesses, since he hasn't let her join since Troy left).

 

"Annie, it's okay if you like Jeff," Britta starts, "You know he and I are only friends, right?"

 

"Yeah, I know," Annie sighs,"It's just I thought I would be over him by now...or that something would happen..."

 

"Annie, if you think Jeff Winger is actually going to do something about how he feels," Britta fires, "You might as well just date Troy! WAIT-"

 

"AH HAH!" Annie yells, "I KNEW YOU STILL LIKED HIM!"

 

"Shh," Britta pleads, "Quiet,  OK? It’s possible I still do harbor feelings for...Troy...but he has an idea about where he’s going with his life...I have NO idea...other than bartending…” Annie opens her mouth, but quickly shuts it, “and i’m not even good at that!”

 

“Aww! Britta! You’re not THAT bad at bartending!” Annie hugs the other woman, “But Britta...I don’t know how to show Jeff that i’m ready!”

 

“Annie! Please!" Britta almost yells,  "Look at you! You're easily a ten! We all know Jeff is already interested, we just gotta seal the deal...although I don't know why you would want someone who sucks at-"

 

"BRITTA! I don't care, ok? Just...what?" Annie questions but she's already trying guess what Britta has in mind. All she knows it can't be, as Shirley would say "angelic."

 

"Yeah!" Britta says all too fast for Annie's liking,"I bet a body shot would do the trick!"

 

"I overheard body shot," Abed rushes back into the living room, "Are we doing a Project X homage?!"

 

Annie and Britta look at each other confusedly, "No?" they answer but Abed isn't convinced.

 

"You know the scene where the hot girl does a body shot on one of the main characters and it finally convinces him that he could finally have her?" Abed breathes out and eyes them both.

 

"Oh... " Annie nods her head.

 

"Sure?" Britta shrugs.

 

"Yeah... " the women reply looking at each other.

 

"Ok," Annie says into the silence, "How does one do a body shot?"

 

"Don't worry, Annie!" Britta beams, "I did a ton of them in New York!"

 

"Of course you did," Abed sighs out.

 

"What was that, Abed?" Britta asks.

 

"Nothing" Abed shoots back, "Just wishing I could've filmed your escapades in New York. it could've been called Britta's Excellent Adventure!"

 

"Hah hah," Britta whizzes," I saw Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, I wasn't THAT high!"

 

▲▲▲

 

“I have the cleaning staff set to clean up tomorrow, Mr. Barnes,” Gilbert announced as he approached the younger gentlemen.

 

“Mr. Barnes? Dude, call me Troy,” He responded, “And I don’t think that’ll be necessary, it’s just my friends from Greendale.” Troy slowly sinks into a daze as he starts to remember the events that led to this: Paintball, the crazy space simulator, that insane ‘Floor is Lava’ game, “On second thought, that’s probably a good idea…”

 

“As you wish, Mr-” Gilbert pauses, “Troy.”

 

Troy smiles, and slides down the hall in his Spider-Man PJs, “I really hope this doesn’t get too Greendale…”

 

▲▲▲

 

“Are you going to tell me now, Britta?” Annie whines in the car, sitting in front of Hawthorne Mansion.

 

“Tell you?” Britta chuckles, “I’m gonna show you! It’s really easy!” Abed shakes his head, gets out of the car and begins to walk up to the door, “Trust me, Annie, it’s so much fun AND there are SO many different ways!”

 

“Britta,” Annie starts, “You, of all people, should know I like to know things before hand.”

 

“Relax,” Britta shrugs as Jeff, Frankie and Elroy pull up next to them, “You’ll be a pro at it in no time.” Annie gulps, looks at Jeff as he gets out of the car, and sighs.

 

“I hope you’re right, Britta,” Annie closes her eyes, “I really really do…” Getting out of the car, she runs up to catch up to the rest of the group, standing next to Jeff. He looks down at her, nudges and smiles.

 

“GUYS!” Troy announces opening up the door, “Welcome! This is gonna be awesome!”

 

▲▲▲

 

It’s only been two hours, and a little over half of the alcohol is gone from Pierce’s, mostly because Britta couldn’t figure out how to mix it into anything...and Jeff decided that buying out the local liquor store with one of Pierce’s credit cards was totally worth it.

 

“I swear,” Frankie states, “The rules were different in Virginia! That’s unfair!” Frankie downs the rest of her cup, which she swears is water, and slams it on the counter next to the beer pong table.

 

“Too bad, SO SAD!” Elroy and Abed chime together on the other end of the table.

 

“Ugh!” Britta sighs, “You're the worst!”

 

"I'm the worst?!" Frankie slurs, "You're... You...Britta'd it!"

 

"Oh snap!" Troy whistles, walks over and nearly spills his ‘special drink’ all over Britta, which makes her spill hers all over the beer pong table.

 

“Troy!” Britta whines, “You better get me another one!”  
  
“Yeah! Yeah,” Troy smirks, “Follow me!” Britta looks at Annie nods to her.

 

“What?” Annie says out loud, confused by Britta’s nonverbal signals.  
  
“I didn’t say anything,” Jeff replies looking at her, seeing Troy and Britta leave the living room. Nudging Annie, “Hey...we should follow them!” Annie looks at him, smirks and loops her arms through his. They follow Troy and Britta down the hall, into what Troy calls the “Foodtainment Center” and suddenly Jeff thinks about why he decided following them was a good idea. They could be going to he lets his thoughts trail off at that idea when Troy opens up the fridge and sets a bottle of tequila on the counter.  
  
“Margaritas?” He questions, “But I don't actually know how to make them...so....”

 

“I have a better idea!” Britta practically shouts, and they all look at her surprised, “Oh shut it...I have good ideas every now and then!”  
  
Annie looks at Troy, who's looking at Jeff, who's looking at Britta. “And?” Jeff questions, “What is your fantastic idea?”

 

“Shots,” Britta smirks, “Actually body shots!”  
  
“Oh those are fun!” Troy sings, and Jeff just stares at Britta.  
  
“Well i’m not doing one off of Troy,” Jeff shrugs leaning against the counter.  
  
“No, fool,” Britta retorts, “I’ll do one off Troy, and Annie does one off of you!”  
  
“Then we switch?” Annie questions, looking at Britta shrugging.

 

Troy and Jeff look at each other. “We’re fine with just switching between us..” Troy trails off, and looks at the floor.

 

“What he means to say,” Jeff tries to burn a hole through Troy with his eyes, “Is that we’ll just switch sides. Like he does one off of you you, Britta, and I do one off of Annie.”

 

Annie’s eyes go wide, and Britta smirks, “Deal.” Britta scrounges the cabinets for shot glasses, while Troy looks for another bottle of Tequila, which Jeff ultimately finds above where everyone else can reach.

 

Jeff sets the bottle on the counter, slides back into his spot next to Annie and looks at her, “Do you even know how to do a body shot?”

 

She looks up at him, scoffs, “I’m 25, Jeff,” He smiles all-knowingly, “I HAVE done a body shot before!” Jeff looks at Britta, as she snorts.

 

“Just as I thought,” Jeff crosses his arms and semi-leans on Annie’s shoulder.

 

“Anyways,” Britta says loudly, “Body shots are really easy and super fun!”

 

“Yeah,” Troy says excitedly, cutting a lime into wedges, “They’re so hot!” He cuts another lime and passes a wedge to each of them.

 

“Okay so,”Britta starts, “Do I have to explain this or should I just do it?” Annie shrugs so Britta continues looking at Troy, “How do you want to do this?”

 

Troy doesn't say anything. He smirks, eyes darkening with desire. Britta grabs the salt, a lime wedge and stands practically on top of Troy. "Ready?" Britta asks against his neck, and all she felt was his smile.

 

She licks his neck, "Oh," Troy sighs, "That tickled." Britta grabs the salt, sprinkling it across Troy's damp neck. She grabs the lime wedge, sticks it in Troy's mouth, and grabs a shot glass.

 

Britta shoots a glance at Annie's wide eyes, "Three... "

 

Troy winks at Annie, and Jeff coughs Just get a room already he thinks, "Two... "

 

Britta smiles against the shot glass, "One." Annie’s mouth drops, as Britta drags her tongue up Troy’s neck, licking up the salt. Britta tilts her head back, sticking the shot glass against her lips, letting the tequila slide down her throat. She immediately sets the shot glass on the counter, and much to Annie's surprise it's the fastest she's ever seen her move.. She jumps when Jeff touches her shoulder. Annie wants to look away, but she watches Britta grab Troy’s face, slip in between his legs, and pull his face to hers. She can’t see through Britta’s head but she knows they’re bordering on needing a bed, when Troy's arms work their way around her sides pulling her closer. “And that’s how it’s done,” Britta smirks, taking the lime out of her mouth, and laying her head against Troy’s shoulder, “Your move, Edison.”

 

Jeff looks at her, “You don’t have to lick me…” Annie smirks, pulling Jeff down so he sits on a bar stool. She grabs a lime wedge, and the next thing Jeff knows is her breath on his neck.

 

“Relax Winger,” Annie’s lips touch his ear, “Don’t be so nervous.” Jeff rubs his hands on his jeans, and nods. Jeff gasps as Annie’s tongue connects with his neck. She gets closer to his ear, and he grips his jeans tighter and his eyes shut. Her tongue disappears from his neck, and he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He cracks one eye open, as Annie sprinkles salt down his neck. He opens the other, as she spreads his legs Relax...it’s just a body shot, He can hear Britta cackle, and Troy taking pictures. He wants to yell at them, but he’s completely distracted by Annie reaching around him. He’s not sure when her cardigan came off, but he’s trying to not look down her tank top, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, other than squeeze his jeans tighter than he already was. She’s staring at him, with a lime wedge in her hand. She smirks, “You look tense,” and sticks the wedge in his mouth.

 

Jeff tries to gulp away his nervousness, but the lime in his mouth prevents anything else from happening. She reaches around and grabs the shot glass from behind him. “C’mon Edison,” Britta slurs, “We don’t have all night!” Annie turns to glare at Britta, but knocks Jeff’s foot and falls. Or she would’ve if Jeff, hadn’t wrapped an arm around her stomach and steadied her. She looks down at him, and runs her free hand through his hair. They haven’t been this close in a while, and Jeff is starting to get antsy. He’s a little shocked when she tilts his head, and the sudden feeling of her tongue is against his skin. He does everything in his power to stop his eyes from closing and making a noise, but Annie’s tongue is doing something incredible, his hands end up on her ass, and the groan is stifled by the lime in his mouth. She winks, at him and downs the shot, setting the glass behind him. Annie steps over his stretched out legs, and straddles him, pulling his face to hers. She stares into dilated eyes, for a brief moment before her lips crash into his, sucking the lime out of his mouth, along with part of his tongue.

 

She pulls away, and off his lap, all too quickly, and he’s dazed. “There,” Annie coos, pulling the lime out of her mouth, “Done.” Troy’s snaps one last picture, and Britta looks turned on. Britta's mouth is hanging open, when Troy picks her up and sets her on the counter. He moves the remaining items on the island to the counter.

 

"Lay down," Troy says locking eyes with Britta, pulling her shirt off. He plants small kisses down her neck, chest and stomach, and grabs the other bottle of tequila. Twisting the cap off, he tilts the bottle and lets it flow down her chest, and slowly pushes her down. She squirms against his touch,but she steadies by his hand rubbing against her stomach. “This isn’t a competition,” he whispers into her ear, “But we’re hotter than them.” He pours it into her belly button, and rests the lime wedge in her mouth. He grabs the salt and shakes it, covering her collarbone. He stands up, setting the bottle of tequila on the counter and looks at her. He winks, running his fingers over her stomach. He kisses her, and holds her down with his hand as his tongue grazes her neck, catching the salt all the way up her neck. His mouth quickly moves down her chest to her stomach, sucking the tequila out. He tilts her head to face him, and kisses her, using his tongue to coax the lime out of her mouth. She sits up and pulls him closer, her legs wrapping around him. Troy breaks the kiss to pull the lime out of his mouth, and starts kissing Britta’s neck. Britta groans against his shirt, wrapping her arms around him, resting her weight against his pelvis.

 

Jeff shakes his head, quickly standing up. “Do you trust me?” He questions, looking into her eyes. All she can do is nod in response, unable to take her eyes off of Troy and Britta. She’s startled, when Jeff picks her up swiftly, and sets her on the counter. “How much do you like your shirt?” he questions.

 

Annie shrugs, “It’s not my favorite, wh-” before she can ask, Jeff smirks and sticks a shot glass in between her breasts. “Wha-” she manages to get out before the bottle of Tequila is tilted over the glass.

 

“Trust me,” Jeff slurs, as the tequila overfills the shot glass and spills down her shirt, “Oops...sorry.” He smirks, setting the bottle on the table and picking up the salt. Annie’s not sure how much time has passed, but her breath hitches when Jeff kisses her collarbone, and slowly kisses his way up her neck. She can’t help but shiver when Jeff’s mouth brushes her ear, “Easy, Annie, easy…” He tips the salt shaker a couple times over her neck, and rubs the lime against her lips, her tongue darts out of her mouth and pulls the lime into her mouth. He’s certainly surprised, and a little turned on, “Game on, Edison.”

 

Jeff steps back, takes out his phone and takes a picture of Annie. She groans, and he sets it on the counter. He slips in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “The count of three, ok?” He smirks dropping his arms behind him, she nods, “Three.”

 

Jeff drops his head against her chest, his stubble tickling the flesh of her breasts and she jumps a pinch. He can’t help himself from rubbing his face a little bit, coaxing the glass out, into his mouth. Tilting his head back, the alcohol rushes down his throat. The very next moment the glass is gone in a flash as Annie grabs it with her hand. Jeff cradles his left hand against her face,  she instinctively leans into it semi-closing her eyes. They're instantly wide open as Jeff's mouth makes contact with her collarbone, planting light kisses.  

 

There's a muffled moan, as Jeff smiles against her skin. She wants to hit him, but she's lost in the moment, eyes fluttering shut. His tongue slowly (she thinks) works his way up, savoring every piece of her neck. She’s buzzing, every piece of her on fire. “You look a little nervous,” Jeff breathes into her ear,lips barely grazing. She's gone, every molecule of her body craving his touch. Jeff spreads her legs, stepping in between them. His eyes lock with hers, smiling softly, his palm grazing the side of her face as he tucks her hair back behind her ear. Her hands finds his forearms as he holds her head, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks. In an instant, Jeff’s lips crash on top of hers, running his tongue over the lime. Even quicker than his lips, his tongue is pushing its way into her mouth, coaxing the lime into his. He breaks the contact, to pull the lime out, “Well,” he starts, throwing the lime on the table, “That was-”

 

“Shut up,” Annie wraps her legs around him, “And kiss me.” Jeff moves his hands back to cradle her head, as his lips crash back against hers. He’s stunned a little bit, as her tongue pushes her way into his mouth, her arms snake their way around his neck, pulling him closer. Jeff drops his hands underneath her arms, picking her up. He looks behind her, as her lips find his neck.

 

“Huh,” he says trying to not buck his hips against her, “They’re gone.” Annie breaks from his neck, to look behind her.  
  
“So?” Annie questions, dragging Jeff into the family room.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jeff shrugs, looking around the room, “Why are-” Annie pulls his face to hers, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. His hands work their way underneath her tank top, against her sides.

 

Jeff pulls away, to look into her eyes, “I missed you.”

 

“Yeah,” she breathes, “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you want, same username. I'm trying to write some more stuff but it takes me a while being busy with school. If you have prompts you can send them to me there!


End file.
